disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Aladdin's Genie
All Genies were once members of the Gods who were cursed and sealed away by the Friends, doomed to serve whoever rubbed their lamp. Once The Genie escaped, he reported back after his journey around the world, and was sent back to Agrabah to defend it because his superiors sensed the incoming dangers Aladdin and Jasmine would face. He shares a time travel power similar to Merlin's, which is how he knows about pop culture, and uses his "phenomenal cosmic powers" (reduced since being set free) to fight comically at Zeus's behest. Biography Once, Aladdin found his lamp in the Cave of Wonders due to Jafar manipulating him into getting the lamp. However, his pet monkey, Abu tried to steal a ruby in the cave, causing it to collapse. Aladdin brought the Genie's lamp to Jafar, who then tried to kill him, but in a brief struggle, Abu steals the lamp as he, the carpet and Aladdin fell into the cave. When the boy rubbed his lamp, the Genie comes out of his lamp and promises to grant Aladdin three wishes but tells him to say "I wish" to receive his help. Admittedly, the Genie wished for freedom ever since he was sealed in the lamp. Aladdin then promises Genie to grant him freedom as his last wish and makes his first one: To become a prince to win Princess Jasmine's heart. Of course the Genie grants Aladdin his wish, but after the princess rejects Aladdin in his 'Prince Ali' guise, the Genie suggest that he tell Jasmine who he really is. When Aladdin was kidnapped and thrown off a cliff into the ocean by Jafar's henchmen, the Genie appears and grants him his second wish to be rescued. Later, he falls out with the street rat when he started to think that he would break his promise to grant him his third wish as Aladdin feared that something may happen if his true identity was discovered. Unfortunately, Jafar's assistant, Iago steals the magic lamp, making the agent of the Friends his new master. Jafar wishes to become Sultan of Agrabah and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Genie grants the wishes and was forced to become his slave, even more so when the sorcerer wishes Princess Jasmine to be his bride, despite the fact that the Genie cannot make people fall in love with each other. During the final confrontation with Jafar, Aladdin tells him that the Genie is more powerful than him when the sorcerer claims to be the most powerful being on Earth. This causes Jafar to wish to become a powerful genie, but since genies are not free entities, he is sealed into his own lamp, along with Iago. Genie then throws the lamp away and tells Aladdin to wish for regaining his princeship. Aladdin remembers his promise and wishes to free the Genie, making him free to go anywhere he likes. The blue Genie went on to work for the High Council after that. The High Council then sent Genie back to Agrabah after his trip around the world to protect Aladdin and Jasmine from Jafar's evil plan to take revenge on the heroes. Trivia * Some people think there might be more to the Genie than that. What's his big song after getting freed from the lamp? "Friend like me." As it says above, Genies were cursed members of the Gods. But what is really going on is the fact that once trapped in the lamps, the genies would be forced to become Agents of the Friends. Hence the word "Friend" in Genie's song. This entire business remainds unconfirmed, as the Genie mainly do what his various masters tell him to do without blinking, either good or bad. In any way, it is unlikely that the Genie could do anything that any powerful friend couldn't do, so whatever ! Category:High Council Category:Heroes Category:High Council agents